


Defrosting Heart

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Being envious isn't for Lear, and he claims to have never felt that way either.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Defrosting Heart

Lear never gets jealous. That's a well known fact, and he  _ laughs  _ in the faces of those who would ever accuse him of such a feeling!

Why would he have to feel envious when he was living the dream of a soon to be king? He had everything he needed on Pasio to turn his dreams into reality.

While there are a few..  _ Obstacles  _ in his way, that's nothing he can't handle. Those hat wearing losers only won because of pure dumb luck anyway! 

But then one morning he sees Cheren laughing with some girl in glasses (that he never bothered to learn the name of), then leaves the Pokemon Center without noticing his presence and suddenly he feels his chest tighten.

"Rachel! Sawyer! I need some medicine!"

Sawyer comes into the battle villa lounge room looking panicked; always looking out for his well being (much to Lear’s relief and annoyance at times), and Rachel appears behind him looking more confused than concerned.

"Are you feeling under the weather, young master? A flu? A heatstroke? Did you develop a cold—"

"Would you quit it!" Lear scoffed. "I have heartburn is all."

That snaps Sawyer out of his worried state but now he looks just as lost as Rachel did. Arceus, how hard was it to get someone some medicine?

"Young master, you only had a scone this morning," Sawyer frowns. "Actually, you barely ate half of it when we returned from the Pokemon Center."

"Yeah and you like,  _ never _ get heartburn." Rachel points out, flopping her sleeves. "Did something happen while we were gone?"

"It can happen to me too!"  _ Even to the best of people, like himself.  _ "And well, no. I've been tending to paperwork all morning."

Kind of. They didn't need to know all he did was flip through it before he declared himself to be feeling too ill to concentrate.

"I dunno, you were kinda moody this morning when we were at the Pokemon Center."

Apparently Rachel never heard the phrase  _ hold your tongue. _

"I was not being moody! How dare you accuse me of being so  _ immature—"  _ Lear pauses before the topic goes completely off track. He made his point.  _ "Anyway,  _ I was going to invite Cheren to join us this morning but since he was  _ oh so busy, _ I decided against it and then I got heartburn."

Sawyer and Rachel share a look; the one that always has him rolling his eyes at by their silent communication. Hopefully this time it wasn't them trying to lecture him on some unimportant topic.

"You mean when Cheren was talking with Bianca?" Rachel asks. Oh, so that's her name. "She seemed really happy to see you right before you stormed off."

"Why do you always say I storm off? I simply walk away!" Maybe he stomps a little, so what? "You know I don't like to associate with anyone wearing terrible looking hats."

Thank Arceus Cheren didn't wear one.

"Oh don't be so hard on her, Bianca is nice and friendly.." Rachel hummed, smiling to herself. Lear's stomach turned at that and he had to stop himself from letting a sigh slip.

"And one of Cheren's childhood friends." Sawyer adds in.

"Childhood friends?" Lear furrowed his brows, though part of him was.. Relieved? It at least explained  _ why  _ they're so close.. "Hasn't he spent enough time with her then?"

"Oh?" Rachel's smile begins to widen and her eyes gleam, causing Lear to become cautious. "Are you by chance  _ jealous,  _ master Lear?"

The  _ nerve _ of her to assume he'd have such a preposterous emotion! 

"I am  _ not!"  _ Lear's face suddenly feels warmer than before, and now it appeared he was going to develop a headache too. "The idea is completely ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous?"

Arceus please help him, that was  _ Cheren's  _ voice. Why did he always have to lurk around? Didn't he know it's rude to eavesdrop!

Cheren poked his head through the door frame before coming in with a mini to go box that had a Vanillite logo on the side of it.

"What's that?" Rachel asks with interest, thankfully ditching their previous conversation in favor of what Lear assumed to be were sweets. No wonder she got along so well with Hoopa..

"I thought I'd bring you all some Casteliacones. Ice cream isn't ideal for the morning, but Hilda told me last time they sold them here it was almost impossible to obtain them," Cheren smiled as an eager Rachel took the box from him. "As they say, early Pidove gets the worm."

"You went out of your way to get ice cream for us?" Lear asked, purely baffled by the gesture. Why did he feel  _ happy  _ because of it too? That wasn't right..

"Extremely  _ rare  _ ice cream," Rachel holds the box close to herself and for once looks absolutely delighted by Cheren's presence. "You live in Unova, right? You're  _ so  _ lucky, you get to eat this stuff whenever you want!"

"It's almost as rare to get them there as you’d think.." Cheren trails off, shakes his head and sends a smile Lear's way. "I think you might need it more than anyone, Lear."

"What?"

He's puzzled by the supposed statement, and is left furrowing his eyebrows until Rachel starts to coo and Sawyer has trouble keeping back a smile.

"Young master, you still look very flustered."

Lear sputters at the trio and turns from them, but not before snatching a Casteliacone for himself. After all Cheren was there for his sake too!

And if Cheren caught a glimpse of Lear's small smile then he never spoke a word about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote Cheren getting flustered so now it's Lear's turn. Still waiting for Pokemon Masters to update the main story again I'm so invested fdjfh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
